


Car Camping

by Nny11



Series: Glitra Week 2019 [6]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Camping, Catra hates thunder, Crushes, F/F, Glitra Week 2019, Please please talk to each other like normal people, fighting as flirting, no editing we die like meh, one bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-10-30 06:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20810036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nny11/pseuds/Nny11
Summary: It was just camping, how hard could it possibly be? For Glimmer and Catra, the answer was Very Hard.





	Car Camping

**Author's Note:**

> *Shows up a day late with starbucks* Hey.

Catra glared miserably out of the open tent front, watching as the rain pelted mercilessly against the ground. Columbine Campground only got thirty four inches of rain a year, with half of that being from snow. It was one of the many statistics Adora had told her to convince Catra to go camping for the first time in her life.

_ “Yeah it could rain, but honestly, what are the chances? It’ll be a sprinkle at worst!” _

Lightning flashed and a split second later the thunder boomed so loud that it almost hurt.

“Ugh!” Glimmer dramatically flopped over on the inflatable mattress, from her stomach to her back. Catra dug her fingers in tighter as she was nearly thrown onto the floor, only to hear Glimmer re-emphasize, “UGH!”

Even as she sneered at the girl next to her, Catra could admit to herself that she agreed with the sentiment 100%.

Camping, it turned out, was hard. Like, way more complicated and required planning than Catra had ever imagined.

_ “All you have to do is show up and have a great time, I promise.” _

Adora had planned this trip from the get go. She went every year with Bow and the two had decided Catra and Glimmer needed to experience the majesty and wonder or some other bullshit about the fucking outdoors. In part because this year Bow couldn’t go, one of his gazillion older brothers was getting married (Or having a kid? She was pretty sure no one was sick. Maybe it was a debut?). So Adora wanted someone to go with, and after an unhealthy amount of begging and guilt tripping she’d wheedled a couple promises to go camping.

_ “Look, it’s  _ ** _car_ ** _ camping Catra, stand up tent, inflatable mattresses, lanterns, and beer. And Moose, you know you want Moose!” _

Catra glanced forlornly at the super soft, super warm fleece blanket with a giant moose on the front. Or at least she looked at the one corner she could see of it from under Glimmer’s legs and sleeping bag. Maybe if she could wrap herself up in Moose it would be alright. Maybe if Adora hadn’t broken her foot by tumbling down half a flight of stairs she’d be here and it would be alright. Maybe if she hadn’t allowed Adora to guilt her into going with Glimmer it would be alright. Maybe if Catra hadn’t let glimmer provoke her into actually doing it, it would be alright. None of those were things that had happened though.

_ “What are you,” Glimmer asked, leaning in with a smirk, “chicken? Afraid of a little time outside?” _

_ “Fuck you I’m not!” _

_ “So what’s the problem?” Glimmer motioned the the hatchback Adora had filled up right before breaking her damn foot. “We’re set, Adora planned it, and we have everything we need. How hard could it be?” _

“UGH!”

“I get it you hate it too!” Catra hissed, tail lashing and ears pinned as another bolt of lightning burst overheard and a deafening boom followed.

“uuuuuuugggGGGGG-ARG, how is this so flipping difficult!?” Glimmer all but howled into the storm.

Camping, it turned out, required several things that Adora had assumed she’d be doing and forgotten to tell them about. Like buying more than one package of hotdogs for meals. Like buying bundles of firewood for the campground guy (who Catra felt enjoyed driving around in his little mule a bit too much). Like having to spend a few hours setting up a tent and making kindling from the firewood. Like having thought out what to do if you were stuck in the tent for an afternoon hiding from the wrath of god and mother nature.

It didn’t help that the other inflatable mattress had turned out to have a leak. A full size bed was enough room for Catra and Adora to share, but Glimmer, true to her word, slept terribly and tossed and turned hard enough to set Catra’s teeth on edge.

_ Glimmer glared at her through the darkness before whisper yelling, “It’s not my fault your  _ ** _tail_ ** _ keeps hitting me in the face!” _

_ Catra flushed, grateful for the darkness to hide it. “It’s not like I can control it! Besides let’s talk about you trying to launch me off the bed!” _

_ “Oh you thought that was launching you? We can play cat catapult if you reeeeaaally want to-” _

_ Catra was not ashamed to say she’d hissed. _

“Where should I start?”

“That was rhetorical-”

“We should have checked the cooler yesterday, that would’ve prevented the soggy issue. We probably should have looked at the tent instructions to put the rain fly on.”

Glimmer rubbed at her face before growling, “ **You** were the one who put the tent up!”

“Oh I know!” Catra put on as much false cheer as she could before throwing herself as hard as possible down onto her side. “And maybe if  **someone ** hadn’t ** popped ** the other bed-”

Catra didn’t get to finish that thought before Glimmer punched her.

Huh, they’d managed to make it three days without getting physically violent. Was that a record for them?

“Fuck!” Catra pawed at her stomach for a moment, fighting off the urge to curl in on herself. She was a few breaths into making sure she was fine when a drop of water landed on her face. Catra wordlessly shouted, flailing one arm towards the ceiling of the tent as if that would help when Glimmer tackled her back onto the mattress.

“Stop it! You want to rip it open with your stupid claws?” Glimmer grunted as she struggled to keep Catra from destroying their meger protection. “Look, if it doesn’t get better we’ll go find a hotel up the way in that skiing town, or go down to that other hippy place, and tomorrow we can pack up and go home early.”

“And let Adora know we couldn’t handle it? Like hell!”

“WE’RE NOT HANDLING IT!”

Catra let herself go limp and glared, watching a few small ants that had gotten inside the tent as they tried to climb up the walls. She flinched when the next clap of thunder rumbled through, half curling around Glimmer’s body as she tried to sit back up. It was only something of a joke that she couldn’t take big storms lying down, it made them feel somehow ten times worse and forty times larger to lay exposed.

Glimmer had thrown herself around so that instead of laying over Catra’s stomach, they were now laying flush against one another. “Would you STOP trying to DESTROY the stupid...hey, are you okay?”

“I’M NOT- It’s wet! It’s loud! You  **punched** me. So no, I’m not alright! I’m pretty fucking miserable okay! Happy!?”

“NO ONE’S HAPPY!” Glimmer shouted back, flecks of spit hitting Catra in the face. “Fuck, sorry, I didn’t mean to spit on you!”

Catra didn’t care about that, oh normally she would have been incensed, but right now she was rather trapped in her own head. Agitation and fury and fear all bundled too close together; so of course now that Glimmer was laying on top of her, pinning Catra’s hands down on the mattress and shifting around way too much- stupid dumbass libido. Stupid dumb brain always pulling this shit at the absolutely wrong time!

“No seriously, are you okay?” Glimmer leaned back, her bottom pressing way too enjoyably into Catra’s pelvis.

She must have been making a pretty pathetic face because Glimmer immediately rolled off of her. “Fuck me.” It wasn’t really a request so much as a complaint, but Catra wouldn’t have complained either way.

“Yeah, well, if we could zip the front still I’d consider.” Glimmer joked weakly. For a split second Catra imagined the two of them going at it anyways, naked and pressed together and if the zipper hadn’t broken on day two maybe she’d even have gotten her wish for once.

_ Even the stupid fucking  _ ** _zipper_ ** _ hated her right now. _ “I’m gonna kill Adora.”

Glimmer barked out a laugh, “Harsh, but fair.”

“And I’m gonna need that blanket.” Catra waved vaguely towards Glimmer’s sleeping bag and didn’t even hiss when it thumped her in the face. The thunder was getting further away but the rain was still pouring down. It was humid but cool and as Catra wrapped moose around her she decided that maybe Glimmer had a point. “...let’s just leave tomorrow.”

“That’s what I just said.”   
  
“I didn’t say I thought of it! Can you not-” the roll of thunder was loud enough to drown out the world and Catra yelped as she curled up in a ball.

Glimmer was back over, arms thrown around Catra’s shaking body and whispering something. It took Catra a while to get her ears working again. “-not that I hadn’t imagined holding you in my arms or anything, but you know what I meant right? Stars, I really hope you snap out of this I’m kind of freaking out here!”

“You what?”

“Oh thank goodness, I was freaking out!”   


“No, wait, before that.” Catra wiggled around until she’d rolled over to face Glimmer. “You imagined holding me?”

Glimmer’s face went bright red even in the dull lighting of the cheap collapsible lantern Bow had insisted was called Squishy Boy.

“Of course that’s the part you heard.”

Normally Catra would’ve milked that for all it was worth, but instead she just nuzzled in still shaking from the thunder with a quick muttered, “Yeah, well, wish granted. Hold me.”

Glimmer gingerly laid her arms barely around Catra’s back. There was a long awkward pause before Catra huffed, “Hold me like you mean it.”

“Ugh!” But the grip tightened so Catra couldn’t complain. “This is not because I like you.”

Catra snickered but felt herself finally relaxing again, grateful when the next boom of thunder was much softer and further away. “That’s my line.”

“I didn’t say I thought of it.”

“Are you...you’re just stealing all my good lines.”

“Well, sometimes you say inspired shit.”

Catra’s mock outrage turned into a fit of giggles, her shaking slowly reducing to an irregular shiver. “Hey? Next year? Want to like, rent a cabin or something? I think I’m catching whatever the nature thing is that Adora and Bow won’t shut up about. But unlike them I enjoy modern living.”

“Deal.” Glimmer pressed a kiss into Catra’s hair. “I get moose.”

“Deals off.”

“Hey! Okay, we share!”

Who said romance was dead?


End file.
